


now you got me flexin'

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Filthy, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongdae celebrate their boyfriend's birthday and spoil him~Thanks to A for the title lol <3!





	now you got me flexin'

“Is it ready?” Kyungsoo can feel Jongdae’s chin dig into his shoulder and his hands resting lightly on his hips. He will be in the way in a few seconds but for right now, Kyungsoo doesn’t try to dislodge him, instead focuses on carefully sticking a toothpick down into the cake and smiling triumphantly when it comes back clean. 

“It just needs too cool,” Kyungsoo says, now hip checking Jongdae out of the way. He needs to focus, make sure he doesn’t drop anything or cause the cake to crack when he tries to transfer it from the pan to the prepared cooling rack. 

“Smells good,” Jongdae compliments. Kyungsoo turns around, his sixth Jongdae-sense telling him that he’s up to no good. Jongdae is leaning against the counter, spatula in hand from where he stole it out of the empty bowl of batter. He licks it quickly, humming contently before he dodges Kyungsoo’s halfhearted slap. 

“Tastes good, too,” he says from a safe distance. He’s smiling, too, dirty cheat. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“You could be helpful and wrap his present,” Kyungsoo says, cleaning up the prep area and pulling the pizza dough from the fridge, hidden in a back corner behind a bag of cucumbers, for today. 

“We’re already clothed but I suppose we could put a bow on your head,” Jongdae says, water running and Kyungsoo just snorts, letting that one slide, because Jongdae is washing the dishes and contributing at least. 

“You both deserve each other,” Kyungsoo mumbles, the dough is chilled, but it will get easier to work with if he leaves it out for a bit. 

“Love you, too,” Jongdae says and plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek that has him fighting between annoyed and fond. He’s busy here and Jongdae is a distraction, toeing the line of being kicked out of the kitchen until Kyungsoo’s done. 

“If you’re going to stay, you can help, grab the pineapple,” Kyungsoo says, deflecting and touching his cheek, the feeling of Jongdae’s lips still fresh. He really is deep if he’s going to make Baekhyun pizza with pineapple on it. 

“Yes, master,” Jongdae says, voice squeaky, “Dobby is not a free elf.” 

Kyungsoo tugs at his ear before taking the pineapple from his hands, giving Jongdae a look that just results in Jongdae leaning in to kiss him slow and sweet; a complete distraction. 

“Wrap his presents,” Kyungsoo says, feeling off-kilter and trying to fend off the desire to lean back in and kiss Jongdae more. 

“Fine,” Jongdae says, leaning in for a quick kiss and then grabbing his phone from the counter. “Sehun said he can keep him away for the next hour or two. They’re still out shopping.” 

Kyungsoo counts back, knows that it should be enough time. He’ll just have to ask Jongdae to actually help. 

 

*~*~* 

 

 

“It looks amazing,” Jongdae says, hugging him from behind and Kyungsoo leans back against his chest, warm and solid behind him. He’s tired but it was worth it, two types of pizza in the oven along with breadsticks, and a salad tossed, waiting on the table. 

The cake, too, is almost done. Kyungsoo carefully places fresh strawberries on top of the white frosting, using a piping bag to decorate around them. 

Jongdae pulls out the candles, setting them down on the counter and lining them up. 

“He’s 72 this year right?” Jongdae’s changed into dark jeans and that nice black button up, the one that Baekhyun designed. It looks good, Kyungsoo thinks, and he glances down at his flour-covered apron. 

Kyungsoo laughs once. “Sounds about right.” He needs to get changed, too. 

The smell of pizza is overwhelming in the kitchen and Kyungsoo’s stomach rumbles. 

“Table is set?” He asks Jongdae, glancing at the clock and knowing that Baekhyun will be back any minute. 

“Presents wrapped, you finished the cake, get yourself ready,” Jongdae says, guiding him out of the kitchen by his shoulders. Kyungsoo trusts him enough to know that he won’t drop the cake when he puts it back in the fridge. 

The timing is perfect, the front door swinging open just as he flops on the couch with Jongdae and Baekhyun with a large Best Buy bag in hand, stops and does a double take as he steps into the living room. 

“I thought you both had a schedule today,” Baekhyun says, eyebrows pinched up in confusion but it quickly bleeds into a happy grin. 

“Welcome back,” Jongdae says for the both of them. There’s a sliver of space between Kyungsoo and Jongdae on the sofa but it has Baekhyun’s name on it and Kyungsoo adjusts, so Baekhyun can flop on them both, his legs resting in Jongdae’s lap and body rest over Kyungsoo’s his cheek pressed up against his chest. 

“How was shopping?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Fun. I would’ve come back earlier if I,” Baekhyun trails off, leaning up, “hold up. What smells so good,” He’s easily distracted, as usual, Jongdae shoots Kyungsoo a look, mirroring his fondness. 

“Dinner’s ready if you are,” he says, making sure Baekhyun doesn’t wiggle himself off their laps with an arm over his side and Baekhyun grins up at him, dark hair flopping back away from his face. Kyungsoo doesn’t doubt that he’s doing it for the attention but is well aware that he’ll be indulged.

“You cooked?” Baekhyun asks, eyes sparkling, “you didn’t let Jongdae help, did you?” 

“Hey,” Jongdae protests, grabbing his feet and Kyungsoo has to hold onto Baekhyun tighter, so he doesn’t roll off the couch and fall on his ass. He should, really, but he’s feeling charitable today. Baekhyun pushes further into his space, trying to pull his leg away from Jongdae and failing, yelling at him to stop. 

“Let’s eat, your flirting is grossing me out,” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae reluctantly releases Baekhyun’s leg. They’re sharing a look now and he doesn’t like it, he wishes there was a way to get them to stop their bickering, which is really just barely concealed foreplay, and move on without Kyungsoo himself becoming a target. 

 

 

*~*~* 

 

 

“All of this?” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, eyebrows raised in surprise and the look in his eye has Kyungsoo looking down at his sock-clad toes, feeling shy but pleased. Baekhyun’s lips pressing against his cheek, quick and sudden, has him flushing despite himself and catching Jongdae’s small smile. 

“Don’t I get one?” Jongdae asks, coming up in Baekhyun’s space and tapping his cheek. Baekhyun pretends to ponder but Jongdae leans in, kissing Baekhyun instead before he can react. 

“There’s pineapple,” Baekhyun says, voice raised in excitement, as he tugs at one of the slices, pulling it on his plate. It’s Jongdae that fills his side dish with salad, making sure their glasses are full of wine. 

It makes Kyungsoo warm, happy, that they both enjoy what he made, smiling to himself when Baekhyun goes in for more and Jongdae hums and wiggles in his seat. Their reaction worth the time he spent in the kitchen. A few bites in and he knows what he can add next time to make it better, but it is still satisfying to hear Jongdae and Baekhyun’s compliments. 

Dinner is never a quiet experience with them and tonight isn’t different, they talk about Baekhyun’s new designs when he’ll be showing to his partner and the other directors. 

Kyungsoo is between projects but has the next script waiting for him on their coffee table and Jongdae should really be getting ready for the songwriting camp coming up but it is nice to ignore everything for a while, focus on Baekhyun. 

“I’m stuffed,” Baekhyun groans a while later, wine glass still half full compared to the second glass Kyungsoo and Jongdae are on. There are only a few stray pieces of pizza left and Jongdae looks defeated, too, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m going to get containers,” Kyungsoo says, stretching, and hears Jongdae tell Baekhyun to stay, they’ll take care of it. In the kitchen, they both crowd around the cake, Jongdae puts the last finishing touches on it before going to light the wicks. 

“The candles are out of order,” Kyungsoo comments, grinning to himself, and Jongdae laughs, hesitating only for a moment before he switches the 2 and 7 around, lighting them while Kyungsoo pulls the presents out from a cupboard, just two small gift bags this year. 

They come around the corner but not before Jongdae flicks off the dining room lights and Baekhyun sits up, his surprise quickly melting into a bright grin and he starts clapping along as Jongdae sings, Kyungsoo joining in. 

His grin doesn’t leave him, even as he closes his eyes for a millisecond before blowing out the candles. The lights go on and reveal a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, pleasure written in his face and then he catches sight of the candles. 

“Assholes,” Baekhyun laughs, picking at a strawberry and popping it into his mouth as he picks up the knife, starting to saw into the cake and Kyungsoo’s hands twitch, mouth opening but Jongdae beats him to it. 

“You’re going to give Kyungsoo an aneurysm,” Jongdae chides, laughing as he takes the knife away from Baekhyun. 

“I’m just cutting it,” Baekhyun grumbles but he relinquishes his hold on the knife, content to let Jongdae do the work. 

“It’s not a log,” Jongdae says, grabbing for the small plates and dishing them out a piece. Frosting ends up on his finger and Kyungsoo watches as he licks it off, not put out by it and it’s Baekhyun that catches him, curiosity in his gaze. 

“Open your presents, too,” Kyungsoo says, placing the bags closer to him. Baekhyun lets him deflect it seems. The cake isn’t too sweet, a light cake batter with a frosting that is more whip cream than a thick sugar-filled one. 

The wrapping paper crinkles and Jongdae and Kyungsoo both watch him, pulling out the small box inside the first one, Jongdae’s present and Baekhyun’s face splits into a grin as he unwraps it opening the box and carefully pulling out the cuff links, centers onyx black with thick silver and diamonds encrusted on the outside. 

“For your next show,” Jongdae explains. 

“This is a lot,” Baekhyun says, suddenly shy but he’s grinning. 

“Open your other one,” Kyungsoo encourages and Baekhyun does, carefully setting down the cufflinks back in their box before he opens the second one and freezes as he does, looking up at Kyungsoo and then to Jongdae. 

“You didn’t,” Baekhyun squeaks. The Iron Man watch, limited edition, is clutched in his hand and they both smile at him. 

“Happy Birthday,” Jongdae says, Kyungsoo echoing it. 

“I love you both, holy shit,” Baekhyun bursts out, like he wasn’t able to hold it in and Kyungsoo can’t help but grin, pleased, a little embarrassed but mostly fond. 

“We love you 3000,” Jongdae says as he leans in closer to Baekhyun, sliding his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun cracks up and Kyungsoo slaps a palm to his face. 

“We’re so lucky to have met you,” Jongdae says, more serious this time and his thumb is sliding over Baekhyun’s cheek, the touch so tender that it has Kyungsoo’s heart fluttering for him. Baekhyun’s face is burning at this stage. 

“So corny,” Baekhyun mumbles and Jongdae just laughs once, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“That’s all?” Baekhyun asks. Seeing them together, even when they’re being gross and corny, has happiness thrumming through Kyungsoo. He’s screwed. A little in love with them, unfortunately. 

“What more did you want?” Jongdae teases. 

“Well…” Baekhyun starts and, if possible, turns even redder. 

~*~*~*~

“You’re sure?” Jongdae asks, stroking through Baekhyun’s hair as he carefully adjusts the handcuffs. Kyungsoo strokes up his thigh and enjoying how Baekhyun shifts, seeking the touch. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, his voice already shaky, he’s keyed up, semi-hard but that’s nothing that Kyungsoo can’t take care of with his mouth. Baekhyun makes giving head enjoyable, even if most of his little noises will be muffled (Jongdae’s dick has to go somewhere). 

“Tell us if it’s too much,” Kyungsoo reminds him and he can see Baekhyun shiver when he uncaps the lube. Baekhyun has always had a thing for his fingers, he makes sure that Jongdae can see it too when he covers them, makes sure they’re shiny, with lube and presses at his rim. 

“Won’t be,” Baekhyun breathes in shakily. 

“Going to take his fingers, you look so good, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae mumbles, kissing Baekhyun open-mouthed and hungry, swallowing his soft whimper when Kyungsoo’s finger slides in. Kyungsoo focuses, knowing that if he watches them now, he’ll get worked up too quickly. He wants this to be about making Baekhyun feel good. He asked for it, after all. 

Baekhyun clenches around him and Kyungsoo focuses on working him open slowly, pressing in and out before adding a second, giving him time to adjust, watching as Jongdae’s hands slide over his chest, tease at his nipple before he goes back to kissing him and Kyungsoo can see the flashes of tongue as they pull away. 

“Feels good,” Baekhyun says, sighing, dick twitching and arms pulling at the handcuffs. He’s comfortable still, Kyungsoo thinks, three fingers deep and searching for his prostate. He knows that Baekhyun takes longer than Jongdae to recover and they won’t be able to go for as many rounds as the last time they kept Jongdae in bed for hours for his birthday and stole orgasm after orgasm from him. 

“Let us know when you’re ready for more,” Kyungsoo says, eyeing the red plug resting near Baekhyun’s thigh. It’s large, Baekhyun’s favorite, and it is perfect to slide into him once he’s been worked opened enough. 

“Mm, ‘kay,” Baekhyun pants out, distracted. Kyungsoo’s fingers curl up and Baekhyun twitches, he rubs at that spot, slowly massaging and watching as Baekhyun’s cock grows even harder. 

Jongdae’s hand slips further, curling around Baekhyun’s dick and he jerks up into it, eyes half-lidded. 

“You’re doing so well,” Jongdae praises, kissing him again as he slowly jerks him off while Kyungsoo keeps stroking along his inside walls, working him up and enjoying how his muscles keep flexing, tensing under their hands. He’s really beautiful. 

“Want to touch,” Baekhyun groans. 

“Later,” Jongdae responds, kissing him wetly, releasing his dick and Kyungsoo bites lightly at his hipbone, enjoying his hitch of breath. He wants to mark him up. 

“Can I?” Kyungsoo asks, his own voice rough to his ears, rumbling in his throat and Jongdae’s eyes are on him, watching as Baekhyun nods, hand straining in the cuffs, metal sliding noisily against the headboard. 

Baekhyun’s skin is soft, silky, under his lips and he sucks at the skin there, biting lightly at it until there’s a deep red mark from his efforts. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae groans and drags him closer for a kiss that they both get a little lost in, Kyungsoo’s fingers still buried in Baekhyun as he clenches around him, reminding him that he’s still there. 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles and Baekhyun shakes his head, hair flopping. 

“Fuck, no, it’s hot, you’re both really hot, I’m going to die,” Baekhyun says, licking his lips and his laugh is shallow, distracted.

“You look good like this, too, tied up for us,” Jongdae says, voice low and eyes filled with want. It has Kyungsoo shivering alongside Baekhyun as he shifts, rocking back against Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

“Ready now,” Baekhyun says, chest and neck flushed. Kyungsoo groans, pulling his fingers out slowly and coating the tip of the plug with lube before he pushes at Baekhyun’s legs, has Jongdae help hold them up so he can rub the tip of the plug up and down his crack, teasing until he presses at the rim and it slowly sinks in. 

“F-fuck,” Baekhyun bites out, eyebrows pulled together as Kyungsoo adds more lube, easing the slide in as Baekhyun’s body takes the toy all the way, the red handle nestled between his ass cheeks. 

Jongdae kisses his temple, tells him he did well, grinning when Baekhyun just shudders, cock leaking on his stomach. They’re both so hot, Kyungsoo needs a break, pressing his palm down against his dick to calm himself down, give himself just a little relief before he focuses back on Baekhyun. 

“Someone please touch me,” Baekhyun says, a desperate little laugh as he shifts, arms still above his head. 

“We are,” Kyungsoo responds, knowing exactly what Baekhyun means. 

“My dick, please,” Baekhyun amends, eyes pleading. 

“It is his birthday,” Jongdae says, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“He said please, I suppose,” Kyungsoo says with a shrug. Baekhyun whines. 

“One of you, I wanna—” Baekhyun groans as Kyungsoo interrupts him, tasting precum as he licks up his cock. 

“Jongdae, gimme your dick,” Baekhyun says, breathless and Jongdae swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing before a laugh bubbles up. Kyungsoo laughs, unable to help it, a few sharp little bursts of laughter at Baekhyun’s bluntness. 

“You heard him,” Kyungsoo says, running his hands up Baekhyun’s body in feather light touches that have him squirming, then groaning as he shifts, no doubt the plug moving inside him, too. 

“Whatever he wants then,” Jongdae murmurs, desire winning out over amusement at how desperate Baekhyun is right now. 

“My birthday, be nice,” Baekhyun says, cheeks red but he isn’t mad or really that embarrassed, they’ve done and said worse. Kyungsoo pumps Baekhyun’s dick a few times and enjoys how his eyes flutter shut. 

Jongdae pulls himself out of his briefs, shoving the black fabric down his legs to his knees before he carefully shimmies it off, struggling to kick them off the bed before he scoots closer to Baekhyun’s head. 

“Smooth,” Baekhyun goads and Jongdae shushes him, petting through his hair as he slowly feeds Baekhyun his cock. Baekhyun looks beautiful with his lips stretched around Jongdae’s dick. 

Kyungsoo watches, hand curled around the base of Baekhyun’s dick as he slowly licks up it, swirls his tongue over the tip just to tease before pursing his lips around the head and slowly sliding down. Baekhyun’s arms strain, the handcuffs clanking as he struggles with his desire to touch them. 

“Aah, feels good—Baek,” Jongdae groans. Kyungsoo can see his hand tightening in Baekhyun’s hair and Kyungsoo sucks harder, feeling Baekhyun’s dick pulse in his mouth. He pulls at the plug, wiggling it out just enough to push back in and feel Baekhyun’s back arch and he moans, muffled, around Jongdae’s dick. Jongdae gasps and it’s clear that he’s holding back from fucking forward into Baekhyun’s mouth, head falling forward towards his chest. 

His boyfriends are too much, Kyungsoo thinks, focusing on pleasuring Baekhyun, pulling back off his cock to lick over it, tongue through the slit and purse his lips, bobbing just over the head where Baekhyun is most sensitive before he bottoms out again. 

“Okay, I’m—please, before—what we talked about, I want it,” Baekhyun asks for, popping off Jongdae’s cock, his lips shiny and chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

“You first,” Kyungsoo defers. He needs a break, wants to calm himself down before he fucks Baekhyun, wants to see Jongdae take him apart first. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says softly. “Hurts.” He pulls at the cuffs and Jongdae’s brow creases with worry, immediately going to unlock them and carefully massage at his biceps as he pulls them down towards his body, stroking over his wrists. 

“You okay now?” Jongdae asks, worried. Baekhyun nods, shaking them out and then reaching up to pull Jongdae for a kiss. Then Kyungsoo feels him sit up, gasping at the change of angle but still determined to pull Kyungsoo up too, kissing him and it’s wet and hot, Baekhyun sucking on his tongue, too. 

“Come on, fuck me sometime before I actually turn 72,” Baekhyun teases, pulling Kyungsoo up against his side while Jongdae settles between his legs, taking Kyungsoo’s old spot. It’s fine though, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the arm around his shoulder or the soft kisses Baekhyun presses to his cheek as Jongdae pulls the plug out and replaces it with his dick. 

Baekhyun moans, turning to bury his face in Kyungsoo’s chest when Jongdae pushes his legs out of the way, fucking into him in a slow but brutal pace that has the bed shaking. Kyungsoo knows how that feels, can remember how it felt having Jongdae fuck him like that too and he pulls at Baekhyun’s hair lightly, murmurs into his ear how good he is being for Jongdae, how well he takes it. 

“Jongdae, harder,” Kyungsoo says, breathless, watching as the veins in Baekhyun’s neck stand out, his clenching his teeth, tensing up before he exhales harshly, whining as he’s fucked harder, Jongdae panting harshly. 

“Feels so good,” Jongdae groans. “He’s so good, Kyungsoo, I’m close.” Baekhyun whines, shuddering and pulls at his own hair with his right hand, body taut with impending orgasm. 

“You can,” Kyungsoo groans, “I want to see you.” The way Jongdae takes Baekhyun is rough, overwhelming but the pace won’t last, not when Baekhyun was blowing Jongdae earlier. Jongdae does come, shuddering and falling to one arm, hips rutting into Baekhyun as he comes with a short grunt. 

Baekhyun whines, chest shining and cock still hard between their bodies, Jongdae’s fingers circled around his dick—preventing him from coming. 

“Give me a second, soo,” Jongdae says, breathless and leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun tenderly, a soft press of their lips that Baekhyun tries to chase and Jongdae indulges for a few seconds before he pulls back and out. 

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, hands grabbing at Kyungsoo’s biceps when he sits up, cock painfully hard between his legs. Jongdae has already fallen onto his side, watching them, sweat cooling on his skin. 

“On your knees for me,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun bites his lip, shuddering, but he obeys without a word, arms shaking as he goes down on his elbows, ass up and Kyungsoo groans at the mess of lube and Jongdae’s come dribbling out of him. 

He adds more lube to himself, even though he might not need it, meeting Jongdae’s half-lidded gaze as he covers Baekhyun’s hand with his. Kyungsoo’s palm comes down softly on Baekhyun’s ass and he enjoys the little yelp, the shudder he gets from it. 

“Be good for me, babe,” Kyungsoo says, the tip of his dick teasing at his rim; it flutters, opening easily for him as he slides in. Baekhyun swears, the tips of his ears burning red. Jongdae is jerking off again, typical, Kyungsoo thinks, focusing on slowly fucking in and out of Baekhyun. 

His palm itches to smack him again, rubbing over the spot where his palm hit before and Baekhyun’s soft voice, broken, murmurs a barely audible please, giving him permission. 

Kyungsoo is cautious though, eyes flicking up to Jongdae who has a clear view of Baekhyun’s face, he wants to make sure he isn’t hurting him more than Baekhyun wants (even if he’s sure Baekhyun would say so). 

The slap of his palm against Baekhyun’s ass rings in the room and Baekhyun hiccups, groaning and clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock, hands gripping the sheets. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Kyungsoo groans out, grinding forward into him and rubbing over the spot where his hand came down, knowing he hit him hard enough to sting. Jongdae doesn’t look concerned, yet, lip pulled between his teeth and eyes so dark, watching them as Kyungsoo gets a better hold of Baekhyun’s hips and pulls him back, fucking forward into him through the tight clench of his muscles. 

“Please touch me, please,” Baekhyun cries out, mumbling, desperate, forehead against the sheets and body trembling at Kyungsoo’s pace. 

“Come on, baby, it’s okay,” Jongdae comforts him, stops touching himself to reach between Baekhyun’s legs and jerk him off to Kyungsoo’s thrusts. They’re so hot, too hot to watch, Kyungsoo thinks but can’t look away, watching as he speeds up and Jongdae helps Baekhyun over the edge, clenching impossibly tight around Kyungsoo and stealing an orgasm out of him. 

Kyungsoo keens, shaking as he comes hard inside Baekhyun, heart beating in his chest frantically as he feebly thrusts forward. Baekhyun collapses forward onto the sheets, legs twitching and Kyungsoo follows him, watching absently as Jongdae’s hand flies over his own dick and he comes a second time, head thrown back as he comes into his own hand, adding to the mess Baekhyun’s left. 

Kyungsoo slowly pulls out, watching as a string of cum and lube connects them before breaking and he can’t help it, grabbing Baekhyun’s ass and squeezing, laughing breathlessly when Baekhyun just whines pathetically into the pillow. 

“That was amazing,” Baekhyun says, turning his head to the side and not bothering to move at all. Jongdae just nods, breathless himself. 

“Happy Birthday, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and nose. 

He pauses again, just for a moment. “I love you.” Baekhyun grins, mouth pulling up into a beautiful smile. 

“Hey, me, too. I love you,” Jongdae adds, stealing a kiss of his own before he drags Kyungsoo in for one of his own. 

They should clean up and perhaps gets Baekhyun into a bath but Kyungsoo wants to soak in and enjoy this moment a little longer. He's feeling sated, content, and very much loved as he sits on their large bed with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to BBH. I hope you never see this lol  
> I wanted to write cute boyfriends and I love baekchensoo.
> 
> Note that I used international age; this is not set in canon.


End file.
